The Faerie Prince's Consort
by kirallie
Summary: AU. WINCEST. MPREG. After centuries of life it is time for the Faerie Prince to take a Consort and produce an Heir.


_Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural.  
__Wincest, unrelated though. This time Dean gets to be Fey. Mpreg. _

**The Faerie Prince's Consort**

Sam slowly made his way inside the imposing building, he'd been trying to get inside since he was six and he'd been taken from his Dad. A well-meaning teacher had seen a bruise on Sam and called child services. Before Sam had realized what was happening his Dad was arrested and then declared insane and Sam had ended up in a home. He's gone through so many foster homes he'd lost count but he was eighteen now, legally an adult and they could no longer deny him the right to see his Dad. Sam had been made to get counselling but no matter what had been said Sam would never believe his Dad was insane, he'd seen things others believed to be imaginary after all.

Sam grimaced but went through the search and everything before being led to a small dimly lit room, peering through the small grill in the door he could see his Dad and it broke his heart. Gone was the undefeatable man from his childhood.

"You must understand Mr. Winchester; your father is on a lot of medications…..the odds are he will not know you are there." The orderly warned and Sam shot him a glare.

"Doesn't matter. There are things…..I have to tell him." Sam whispered and the orderly sighed but unlocked the door.

"Hit the alarm if he gets violent, it doesn't happen often anymore thanks to the meds but it does happen. I'll be back in half an hour if you don't." With that the door was open and Sam walked inside, going to the small table to sit across from his Dad.

"Dad? It's me, it's Sammy. Can you hear me?" Sam called quietly but his Dad just continued to stare blankly into space and Sam swallowed. "I've missed you so much Daddy." Sam choked, reaching out to touch an unmoving hand. "I...I know, I remember. You're not crazy but they didn't listen to me. Had to stop insisting when one of the doctors wanted to put me on drugs. Foster Homes were bad enough without that too. I'm eighteen now so they couldn't stop me coming to see you. I would have come years ago but I couldn't without the foster's agreeing and none of them would. I…I know you would have wanted me to hunt but I can't…the courts made sure I was kept out of anything to do with fighting and….I got into Stanford Dad, full ride. I'm going pre-law. It'll take some time but I'm hoping I can get you out of here somehow. This isn't right, you're not crazy and even if you were keeping you so drugged up isn't fair. I'll come see you every holiday now. Let you know how I'm going and stuff, if you want?" He offered but there was no reaction and he sighed sadly.

John could hear and see him, the drugs kept him trapped in his body, unable to interact with the world. He'd known as soon as he sat down in his line of sight that this tall young man was his son, he'd changed a lot but he'd always know those eyes. He screamed in his head for Sam to hear him, wanting to hold his grown up baby. He was so proud when he heard Sam had gotten into Stanford, especially with what Sam was not saying about the foster homes he'd been in. Sam sat and talked for a while and then looked over at the door and sighed.

"Times up Dad but I'll come back for Christmas." Sam promised, reaching out to touch Johns' cheek and John struggled.

"S..s.a….y." It was slurred and caused him to drool but he prayed Sam had heard him. Sam froze and then knelt beside him.

"Dad?" Sam whispered hopefully and John finally managed to make his hand move, trying to reach for his son. Sam choked on a sob and moved so he was leaning against him. "I knew you were still there, I love you Dad. Miss you so much." Sam whispered and John gurgled again. Sam pulled back and smiled tearfully at him. "I'll be back in a few months, I'm gonna talk to the docs, see if I can convince them to lower the meds okay? If I do though you're going have to behave for them, just fake it or whatever. We know the truth after all." Sam told him and John blinked in answer. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Dad." Sam whispered and then he was gone.

Sam was beyond mad when he got to his car, stupid Doctors. They were refusing to lower the dosages, not wanting to have to bother about working out a new program for his Dad that would let him interact with the world around him. Sam was very tempted to sue them except he couldn't afford the court case…..yet. He got his keys out to unlock the car but paused and tilted his head, listening to the wonderful sound. He closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him and the keys dropped from suddenly lax fingers. Sam wavered on his feet even as empty hazel eyes fluttered open again and he started walking mindlessly, following the call of the music.

Sam walked for miles, not even noticing when others joined him, all under the spell of the music. All of them were young, between sixteen and twenty five, fit and attractive and all had empty eyes, slack faces and walked as if they were sleepwalking. They walked into a dark cave opening that simply vanished once the last person entered, sealing the entrance to the other realm so there could be no rescue, not that any of them would want it if anyone did manage to try. The man playing the flute stopped and lowered it, staring out at the crowd of males and females his music had called and smiled. He clicked his fingers and a group of uniformed men walked in, moving amongst the crowd to sort them out. When they reached Sam the small red stone one was holding began to glow and they all stared at him awe. They nodded at the musician who raised his flute and played a different tune, aimed solely at Sam who wavered and then slumped towards the ground but was caught before he could hit. He was lifted gently and carried from the cave.

They carried him through the maze off corridors and into the back entrance of the Palace, going straight to the needed room and then lowered him reverently onto a chair, Sam slumped limply I it since he was in a spelled sleep. A young looking man soon entered and gave them all a curious look until one of the men held the red stone up to Sam and it glowed again.

"Amazing, after all this time. Inform their Majesties while I begin to prepare. Also make sure a suitable couple is found." He ordered and they left, leaving him to walk over to the unconscious human. He hummed and placed a finger to Sam's forehead, causing hazel eyes to flutter open but Sam was still staring vacantly into space. "What is your name child?" The Healer asked quietly.

"Samuel Morgan Winchester." Sam answered obediently.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Are you in love?"

"No." The answers were totally toneless, Sam unaware he was speaking or even that any time had passed since he had gone to his car. The Healer stood as the main door opened and a man and woman entered, bowing low to them.

"Is this…." The woman breathed and the Healer nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty. His name is Samuel Morgan Winchester and he is eighteen." The Healer answered even as the Queen approached Sam, gently touching the slack face.

"So handsome already. Bria and Torien are on their way to do their part. How long do you think it will take?"

"About three weeks, more or less depending on how quickly his body submits to the spell work. I can begin preparation immediately if you wish?" He offered and she nodded.

"Do you think our son will be pleased?" She asked her husband who smiled at her.

"The stone reacted my Queen, how could he not?" The King asked and she smiled, nodding in agreement.

They stood back to watch as the Healer called for help and then the young human was carefully stripped of all clothes and belongings before being bathed thoroughly and made to ingest a potent draught. Once that was done he was carefully laid out on a stone slab at the back of the room, his limbs carefully arranged for comfort and then the red stone was placed over his heart where it glowed steadily. The Healer then began to hum as he placed herb bundles around the edges of the stone slab, along with small pieces of white crystal. The crystals began to resonate and then stretch, slowly absorbing the herbs and forming a hard, crystalline cocoon around Sam's body. By then the mentioned couple had arrived and stepped forward to give a small amount of blood each, letting it drip onto the crystal and be absorbed. Both were excited, after three centuries of marriage they would finally have a child of their own. He would be an adult but still theirs.

"What is his name?" Bria asked nervously and the Queen smiled at her.

"Samuel Morgan Winchester. It will need to be changed of course." She answered and Bria nodded, already thinking.

"Why not just use the Morgan? It is a good, old name, we can tell him he was named for his Grandfather as well." Torien offered and Bria kissed him.

"A brilliant idea." She agreed with her husband before turning back to her oldest friend. "What does he look like? I know it will change but I want to know everything about my baby."

"Well he is eighteen and rather tall, taller than my Dean even." The Queen, Andria, answered and the two women smiled both doubting young Morgan would keep his height through his transformation. The Healers deferentially ushered the group from the room, leaving the newly named Morgan to sleep until the time was right.

* * *

As soon as the first crack appeared Torien and Bria were sent for, they would be needed to comfort and calm their distressed son when he woke. They arrived swiftly and took up positions beside the slowly cracking and disintegrating cocoon, trying to catch that first glimpse of their son. The first thing they saw was soft, light chocolate coloured hair, a shade or so lighter than Bria's. As more of the cocoon cracked and vanished they saw soft pale skin and a body that appeared much shorter than what Andria had described. They waited with baited breath until their son finally moved and then his eyelids fluttered.

"That's it Morgan, it's alright son, you're safe." Torien whispered, gently grasping one hand and Morgan's eyes gradually opened. They were no longer human hazel but the colour of rich chocolate with golden flecks. As he moved his head his hair fell away to reveal delicately pointed ears and then he was staring at Torien, bewildered and afraid. "It's all right son, just take your time." Torien told him and Morgan slowly sat up on the slab.

"I…..who are you? Who…who am I?" Morgan whispered, terrified to realise he didn't know his own name.

"It's alright son." Bria told him, gently cupping his cheek and he leant into her touch instinctively. "You are our son, Morgan. I am your mother, Bria and this is Torien, your father." She explained and Morgan nodded hesitantly.

"Its okay, the confusion will pass. Let's get you dressed son." Torien helped him up and Bria gently draped a soft robe over him, helping him slip his arms into the sleeves and then belting it shut.

"What's wrong with me?" Morgan asked softly and Bria gently grasped his chin, looking up into his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you baby. You were placed in chrysalis to finish growing up but…..it was damaged Morgan. The Healer's didn't know how that would affect you. They warned us that you may suffer from memory loss due to it. It happens sometimes Morgan but everything will be alright, we'll help you son." She promised and he nodded.

"Do you remember anything son?" Torien asked, knowing that an apprentice Healer would have sat beside the cocoon and read out the details of Morgan's created life repeatedly, sometimes it worked and the new faerie was able to recall what had been said as if it was their life, other times it didn't and they were a blank slate. But for the first few days after awakening it was very easy for their minds to create false memories from things they saw or were told enough times and they never realised the memories were not real.

"I….." Morgan struggled but there was nothing and he bit his lip.

"Shh, it's alright Morgan. We'll do anything it takes to help you. We're going to take you home now, alright?" Bria asked softly and he nodded, hugging himself. They gently led their son from the Healing wards and towards their home. He looked around curiously as they walked, everything new to him. Bria kept up a steady stream of explanations of everything for him until they reached their home. "We redecorated your room how you asked for before…I hope you'll like it." She told him, opening the door.

"Of course your bonding is to take place soon but I will explain what has happened so it will be put off to give you time to adjust." Torien added and Morgan frowned at those words, not understanding what he meant but then he looked around the room in fascination.

"My room?" He asked, just to be sure and they….his parents nodded. Morgan looked around, brushing his fingers across the pictures and books, nothing seemed familiar at all. He looked back at them, feeling lost and scared and his mother moved to him, hugging him gently.

"We're going to be okay." She whispered and Morgan clung to her desperately, wanting to believe her.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" A male voice yelled and the door guards flinched, their Prince was not happy at all.

Dean turned to stare at his mother in disbelief. "I can't believe you went along with this Mother. You've always been against this so why?" Dean pleaded and Andria sighed, walking over to her only child and gently brushing aside golden hair. His clear, emerald eyes stared at her, begging for answers.

"Dean please, you must take a Consort and produce an heir. This boy is literally perfect for you; your heart-stone glowed so brightly for him. Though we have not seen him since his transformation he was a very attractive young man, just considered an adult from what I know of human laws." Andria argued and her son turned away angrily.

"So it's alright to steal his life away for me?" He asked and she sighed.

"He would never have been affected by the call if he truly had a happy life, you know this son. Here he will be loved and cherished for centuries."

"I…" Dean trailed off as the doors opened and three new members of faerie entered the room. Dean's eyes were locked on the youngest as the red stone he always wore began to pulse and glow against his chest. He took a half step forward and then he was walking towards the other male, unable to think of anything but being closer.

Morgan followed his parents into what they had told him was the Palace, amazed by the size and beauty of the place. In the weeks since he had woken with no memory bits and pieces had come back to him but nothing solid. He knew he liked chicken salad but did not recall the names of any childhood friends, many of whom were still undergoing their own adult chrysalis. He wondered sometimes if they would come out with their memories intact or if some of them would be 'injured' as well. He hoped some remembered him, could tell him more about his life. It was frustrating to see pictures and hear stories but for him mind to be totally blank, he knew his parents were hurting too and doing everything they could to help him but there wasn't a lot they could do.

Morgan had been told that he was being taken to meet the Crown Prince, heir to all of Faerie. So he figured it was perfectly acceptable to be internally panicking. Especially since his parents had explained he was to become the Prince's Consort! Apparently he'd known this his whole life, had been raised to one day take his place at the Prince's side…and now all that training was gone, leaving him feeling utterly petrified. What if the Prince didn't like him? Or looked down on him for his memory loss?

The large doors opened and Morgan saw the King and Queen instantly, they looked so perfect and regal. The Queen had turned to look at them and was smiling softly at them, easing Morgan's nerves a little. And then he saw the third figure and everything around him froze as he stared into emerald eyes. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare as the man began to walk closer, never breaking eye contact. Morgan gasped for air, his heart pounding as the man came closer. By the time he stopped in front of him Morgan was trembling, in either fear or excitement but he didn't know which.

Dean stared at the trembling faerie before him, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around him and leant in to kiss him gently, feeling him melt in his arms and slowly return the kiss. He slowly pulled back so they could breathe, staring down into the rich brown eyes, seeing the golden flecks in them.

Behind them the two sets of parents smiled happily at the natural reaction between their sons. Heart-stones were never wrong. Dean and Morgan would be happy together for life, their love slowly growing as the years passed.

"What's your name beautiful one?" Dean whispered, getting a wonderful blush form the one he was holding.

"Morgan." Came the quiet answer even as chocolate eyes looked down. "I…..do I know you?" The hesitant question shook of some of Dean's shock as he realised this was the boy he'd been arguing about. He held him tenderly and knew he would protect him for as long as he lived, especially from those who looked down on the members of faerie who had once been human.

"We've never met before." Dean assured him gently, realising the poor boy must be terrified, to wake up one day and realise you had no memories…."My beautiful Consort." Dean whispered and chocolate eyes widened in realisation.

"Highness." Morgan gasped but Dean hushed him.

"Dean, Morgan. My name is Dean."

"Dean." Morgan whispered and Dean nodded, smiling at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not…you should choose someone else, I can't…."

"Shh, I know Morgan and it doesn't matter. You can learn anything you need to in time. I'll help you." Dean promised, knowing that Morgan was trying to let him choose someone who would know what to do as Consort. "Come on, my parents want to meet you." Dean gently guided the younger man over to his parents and the poor kid froze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Morgan." Andria greeted and Morgan attempted a bow but Dean stopped him and Andria reached out to grasp his shoulders. "None of that Morgan, you are family." The Queen told him and he nodded. "I am Andria and this is my husband Matthias." She introduced them to their son's Consort and he smiled shyly.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester? I am Detective Stone. Can you understand me?" The Detective asked and swallowed when empty eyes slowly moved his way. "Is this your son?" He asked holding up a photo of Sam taken at his high school graduation. He flinched as the man gurgled, a hand jerking as he tried to touch the photo so Stone took that as a yes. "I am sorry to tell you this but….your son never arrived at Stanford, his car was found still in the parking lot. A search was organised and we found a bloody shirt in the woods nearby. It looks like an animal attack. After six months, I am sorry sir but Sam is dead." The detective explained, not sure if the man could understand but then a single tear fell from a vacant eye and he realised the man understood enough. "I am sorry sir." Stone whispered and then stood to leave. Winchester moaned and clumsily reached for him, making Stone back away a step but then stop as he realised it wasn't him the man was reaching for but the photo in his hand. Stone looked around and found the room empty of anything personal. "You want this?" he asked gently and for a second he saw something in the drugged man's eyes, grief and longing. "Okay, I'll uh…I'll get you a copy." left the dreary room, feeling a lot happier once he was outside. He'd read the man's file, he was a certified nutjob, but no one deserved to lose their child. He'd read the kids file too, he'd been a good kid; extremely bright and kind…..he didn't deserve the death he'd suffered.

* * *

Morgan stared nervously in the mirror, studying his appearance.

"You look incredible son; Dean won't be able to take his eyes of you." Bria whispered and Morgan blushed.

"It's everyone else that scares me." He admitted and she sighed, reaching out to gently tug his shirt straighter.

"All they will see is two Faerie being bonded for eternity who love each other deeply." Torien assured his son as he joined them in Morgan's bedroom, a room he was using for the last time to get ready for his bonding ceremony. Both Bria and Torien were sad to be losing him so soon but they'd known they would only have him for a short time when they'd agreed to supply the necessary blood for his transformation. It wasn't like they'd never see him again either. No matter what they would always be his parents.

They stepped back and studied their son, smiling proudly at how gorgeous he looked in his ceremonial clothes. The loose grey shirt shimmered in the light as it flowed around his body and the black pants clung in all the right places. The silver robe over the top finished it off nicely. Morgan's long hair had been separated into several braids, some left free. Flowers had been threaded through the braids, silver thread through others. His feet were bare but Faerie very rarely wore shoes.

Morgan gave them a shaky smile and they wrapped him in a hug. "I'm scared." He admitted softly.

"Dean won't hurt you Morgan, you trust him don't you?" Bria asked and her son nodded. Morgan trusted Dean, he was pretty sure he was in love with the older man actually. "Then you'll be fine. Dean won't hurt you baby." She assured him and Morgan smiled at her before nodding.

"Ready?" Torien asked and Morgan nodded again. His parents led him towards the Palace, the streets around them lined with well-wishers from all beings of Faerie, Morgan was pretty sure even spotted a kappa! They eventually reached the Palace and Morgan's locked on Dean's, seeing the Prince smile at him. All of his fear drained away as Dean held out a hand to him and Morgan walked towards him, taking his hand as soon as he was close enough.

* * *

Dean led Morgan to their wing of the Palace, steadying the slightly inebriated young man as they walked. He knew Morgan had drunk a bit due to nerves and all, knowing what was coming and it made Dean feel bad that Morgan was scared of him. Morgan leant more heavily on him and Dean sighed, simply lifting him up to carry, smiling when Morgan cuddled in a little. He got them to the bedroom and gently laid Morgan down on the bed, feeling Morgan tense a little.

"Shh….I'm not going to hurt you Morgan." He soothed and Morgan nodded shakily. He sighed, wondering if the human Morgan had been a virgin or if this was simply his personality. "It's going to be okay, we have to do this tonight though."

"I know." Morgan whispered and Dean leant down to kiss him softly. Morgan tensed briefly but then melted into the kiss, hands cautiously moving to Dean's shoulders, one wandering into his hair.

Dean pulled back and smiled, gently removing the flowers and thread from Morgan's hair so that he could run his fingers through it. "So beautiful." Dean whispered and Morgan blushed slightly. Dean slowly began stripping the ceremonial clothes from his Consort and Morgan became doing the same to him. It was Dean's turn to feel embarrassed at the way Morgan stared at his body in awe but kissing him again helped that. "It's okay, we'll go slowly." Dean assured him as his hands began to gently explore Morgan's body. He smiled as he dragged a pleased moan from the younger man. He kept up the gently but arousing touches, wanting this to be as pleasurable as possible for Morgan. Though he had done something he knew a lot of people wouldn't agree with but he knew Morgan needed time to get used to things without the added pressure of being with child. So Dean had done what he needed to makes sure there was no chance of him impregnating his Consort. By the time he slipped inside him Morgan was writhing on the bed, pleading for more. He kept touching Morgan, wanting him to come first and once he did Dean let go of his own control.

* * *

Morgan rubbed his extended stomach gently, feeling his baby kick in return. He smiled in joy at the feeling and then laughed as Dean's arms wrapped around him, rubbing his belly.

"How are my two favourite faeries?" Dean whispered, nibbling Morgan's ear.

"Your son apparently likes kicking my liver." Morgan answered and Dean knelt to speak to their unborn child.

"You stop hurting your Daddy baby boy. That's not nice."

"You're so sure it's a boy?" Morgan teased and Dean kissed him.

"Of course." Dean answered and then grabbed him when Morgan hissed in pain. "Morgan?"

"I….I think it's time." He answered and Dean's eyes went wide before he lifted his Consort up and started yelling for the Healers. They pushed him out of the room, leaving him to pace and pale as he heard Morgan's cries of pain. Dean relaxed a little as both his and Morgan's parents walked towards him.

"Relax son, childbirth is a natural thing for any Faerie." Andria assured her son. It was true, due to the low numbers of female births plus a low birth rate overall any faerie could carry a child. Dean nodded distractedly but nearly jumped as Morgan screamed and Bria hugged him, trying to calm them both down since that was her son in there screaming. They waited for several hours until finally they heard the wail of a newborn baby.

Dean bolted into the room when the door was opened and then froze as he saw Morgan laying against the pillows, pale, tired but happy, a small bundle in his arms. Morgan looked up and smiled at him, freeing an arm to reach for him. Dean stumbled over to the bed and sat down, a hand hovering over the bundle and Morgan laughed.

"You won't break him Dean." Morgan told him, holding their son out to his other parent. Dean shakily took him and stared down at the newborn in awe. He gently touched the soft skin and unfocused eyes blinked open, little mouth opening in a yawn.

"He's so beautiful…you did a great job." Dean whispered and Morgan smiled at him again.

"He needs a name." Morgan pointed out, shifting on the bed only to wince.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked in fear and Morgan smiled, taking his hand.

"Just sore, that wasn't exactly easy you know." Morgan assured him and Dean nodded.

"So we need a name." Dean agreed, looking back down at their son. "Well you were named for your grandfather, we could do that?" Dean offered. "Torien's a pretty good name."

"You don't want to name him for your Father?" Morgan asked and Dean shrugged.

"Thought you'd like the chance to pick first name." Dean admitted and Morgan arched an eyebrow.

"First?"

"You don't want more children?" Dean asked and Morgan blushed.

"Ask me again in a year or so."

* * *

Bria moved unseen among the humans, searching for one in particular. She entered the room and shivered, it was grey and dull, the only spot of colour a single picture of a young man. She knew that young man; she had just held her in her arms a few hours ago. This was the right place. She walked over to the aging mortal and knelt in front of him staring into vacant eyes and then she gently reached into his mind, nearly recoiling at how heavily drugged he was but then she found his mind, retreated into memories of happier times with a beautiful blond woman and a dark haired baby. She gently drew him out of his memories wanting to talk to him and felt him start to panic so she sent him a wave of calm.

'It's alright, I am here to help not harm.' She whispered into his mind.

'Who….what….'He stammered in answer.

'I am Bria, we love someone in common.' She told him, morphing a mental image of Sam into Morgan.

'Sammy.' He sobbed and she soothed him.

'He is alive and happy.' With that she showed him images of Morgan and Dean's bonding, of Morgan pregnant and then of him with his son. John sobbed and she soothed him gently. 'Dean loves him; Sam will live happily with him and their son for millennia to come John. I am sorry; we did not know he had family when he answered the calling magic. We take only those with unhappy lives and no one left behind. His name is Morgan now, he remembers nothing of being human but he truly is happy.' She told him and he stared at her.

'He has a baby.'

'Torien, named for my husband. He looks a lot like M….Sam.' She answered and John smiled.

'Thank you.' He whispered and she pulled out, feeling the darkness creeping up on him. She left the room as alarms began to ring. When the medical staff arrived he was sitting in his chair, a small smile on his lips, his dead eyes aimed at the photo of his son.

_The End. _


End file.
